Salut, mon amour
by Hiyori Arakawa
Summary: —¿Sabes Marinette? Eres muy parecida a Ladybug. Las mejillas de Marinette se tiñen de un rojo furioso y abre sus ojos azules gigantes, y Chat piensa que parece hecha de pinceladas de arcoíris. —¿Q-qué? / Drabble Marichat.


**Disclaimer:** Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Esta historia es de mi total autoría y la escribo sin ánimos de lucro. Prohibido el plagio o re-publicación.

 **Notas:** super corto y fluff.

* * *

 **Salut, mon amour**

 _marichat_

* * *

Chat observa a Marinette. En silencio, sin decir una palabra.

Intenta descifrarla, como si fuera un acertijo dibujado a crayón azul; azul como sus ojos que brillan bajo el sol de primavera, azul como el overall que lleva puesto, azul como la lobelia que riega con cuidado y sus florecillas vibrantes, diminutas, pequeñas como las pecas sobre su nariz respingada. Y se encuentra a sí mismo hipnotizado, ido en una nube de pensamientos que huele delicioso como las fresias a su lado. Marinette se ve distinta perdida entre las flores, con la brisa tibia meciendo su cabello corto, y el aroma a vainilla viaja hasta él y siente unas tremendas ganas de hundir la cara en su cuello y llenarse de esa fragancia tan dulce.

La observa en silencio, sin decir una palabra. Y Chat está fascinado, embelesado ante aquella perspectiva que en su forma de Adrien no habría podido descubrir. Marinette está tan llena de sorpresas, con su risa juguetona ante cada chiste malo que suelta de vez en vez, con esa mirada de miel que le regala cuando ya es tarde y tiene que irse, y esa confianza de amigos-de-toda-la-vida que siente cuando se tocan sin querer. Y lo encuentra asombroso porque es tan distinta a la Marinette que conoce siendo Adrien, que es tímida y cerrada y balbucea cada vez que le habla.

Siendo Chat Noir puede molestarla, reírse, hablar de cualquier tontería y ella sonreirá de oreja a oreja y le dirá "gatito tonto" mientras le golpea suavemente el hombro y allí está, esa calidez que Chat, no, Adrien ansía tanto.

Y entonces piensa en algo, se sorprende por no haberse dando cuenta antes de las similitudes.

—¿Sabes Marinette? Eres muy parecida a Ladybug.

Las mejillas de Marinette se tiñen de un rojo furioso y abre sus ojos azules gigantes, y Chat piensa que parece hecha de pinceladas de arcoíris.

—¿Q-qué?

Chat Noir se recuesta en el suelo, mirando al cielo despejado. La azotea parece pertenecer a un universo diferente, donde nada malo existe.

—Ambas son increíbles —dice, con suavidad y Marinette siente que el alma le vuelve al cuerpo.

—Qué cosas dices… No es así… —contesta ella, súbitamente avergonzada, se intenta esconder detrás del pelo y Chat lo nota. Parece una con las flores, y sus colores tan vívidos y sus fragancias tan bonitas.

—No me extraña que no lo veas, princesa, pero es la verdad.

Marinette le mira confundida. El muchacho cierra los ojos y la brisa le revuelve el flequillo sobre la máscara negra. Entonces se echa junto a él y suspira profundamente. Un sentimiento de satisfacción le inunda de pronto, y está bien, está tan bien.

—Por supuesto, mi _lady_ es incluso más sorprendente, pero no te quedas atrás princesa, en serio.

Marinette es como un libro con cientos de cuentos distintos, y cada vez que pasa página, y la conoce un poquito más, más se hunde en su historia. Tan cálida, tan atrapante.

—No era necesario agregar eso.

—Ah, no quiero ofenderte. Pero Ladybug está en otro nivel —Chat ríe, obviamente está intentando molestarla, pero Marinette le mira traviesa y entonces:

—Claro, un nivel muy distinto al tuyo.

Chat Noir finge que le han clavado un puñal en el corazón y ambos ríen a carcajadas. Es como si se conocieran de toda la vida, como si fueran amigos desde siempre.

Y está bien. Con ella, siempre está bien.

...

* * *

 **Soy malísima para los títulos, ik.  
**

 **Creo que lo que más me gusta del Marichat es ése punto medio entre la amistad y el romance, así que este fic puede interpretarse como gusten.  
Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y me digan qué les pareció. Si ven algún errorcillo, as always, háganmelo saber. Es súper corto y muy meloso, lo sé, pero quería escribir algo antes de ponerme a estudiar.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!  
Hiyorin.**


End file.
